PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will provide administrative and secretarial support for all activities of the Center. Dr. Diamond as Director of the Program will supervise this Core. Ms. Nina Rey will be administrator for this program. Ms. Sylvia Jones will be administrative assistant for the Program. Both will be funded primarily by the Feinstein Institute as tangible evidence of the Institute's commitment to the Program. The Administrative Core will provide administrative and secretarial support for all three projects and for the Monoclonal Antibody and Clinical Cores. Ms. Rey will oversee budgets, and address regulatory compliance. Ms Jones will organize work- in progress meetings and assist with manuscript preparation. The Administrative Core will organize an annual review of the Program by the Scientific Advisory Committee and a symposium on future directions in NPSLE at the end of the funding period.